Only Together
by DylanDinosaur
Summary: "How can I feel this way for him?" Delic thought wiping the raven haired boy's tears away. Delic held his head to his chest with blood streaming from Psyche head. Highschool FF :D Rated M for later chapters.


Authors note:

Hello there! I'm Dylan and this is my first fanfiction so be kind to me. :)  
Anyways this is just a boring prolouge but I promise the actual chapters willl be longer and much for exciting.  
Favorite, Rate, And support please. (Also if I wrote anything wrong please do correct me.)

It was a normal Monday and as usual Psyche skipped into his 8th grade classroom with a bright smile plastered on his face. His fluffy jacket bobbed up and down with every step he took over to the teacher's desk. "Good morning Ms. Parker!" Psyche said with his cheerful high pitched voice. "Good morning Psyche," she said with a warm smile, "are you excited about the new student that is coming in today?" Pysche nodded his head and the bell rang which meant that first period was starting. Psyche hurried to his seat and pulled out his notebook and pencil eager for the lesson that he was going to learn today. Ms. Parker taught the lesson and Psyche tried to pay attention but it was hard since he was staring at the door the whole time waiting for the new boy to come in. "Now class, please pair up with someone to do the project with. I know what I have assigned may be a bit challenging but I think you all will get it," Ms. Parker said starting her way back to her desk to grade the pile of papers that stood high. Psyche sat quietly in his seat as everyone paired up knowing no one would choose him. No one ever had. Ms. Parker looked up to see Psyche playing with his jacket pretending to be distracted. The young brunette teacher walked over to a part of the room that many groups of boys were beginning to work on their newly assigned projects. "Will one of you invite Psyche to come join your project groups," she said. They all began to laugh and Pysche looked over playing with his hood. "Sorry Ms. Parker but hes so stupid!" a boy said glaring at Psyche. Ms. Parker looked down at him. "Get out of my classroom now," she said with her voice dry.

"But-"

"Out now," her voice was stern.

As the young boy stomped out of the room another came in. Psyche studied him. His eyes were an odd magenta color similar to Psyche's and had wavy blonde hair. "Fluffy..." Psyche murmured smiling. Ms. Parker clasped her hands and smiled, "Well you must be Delic!" "Yes mam'" the boy said. She began talking to him at her desk and pointed at the seat beside Psyche. I bet hes gonna sit there Psyche thought to himself with a smile. Delic made his way to the seat and sat down. "Hey I'm Delic. You must be Psyche. Ms. Parker said we were doing our project together." Psyche's face brightened and nodded his head. "Oh my god I feel so bad for the new boy having to work with Psyche hes so retarded," a girl said smirking. "Oh yeah me too!" the other girl said giggling and continued to write. "Pffft yeah remember when he ran into the wall during PE," a boy said laughing hard. Many other classmates began to join in. Delic stared at them in disbelief.

They seriously did not just do that... I mean he is right here and can hear them, Delic thought to himself. The blonde looked over at the short raven haired boy who seemed to not even be bothered. "Sooooooo..." Psyche said smiling, "Do you know what we are supposed to be doing?" Delic looked at him puzzled at how he had even got to the correct grade. "No idea." The bell ran and the students hurried out of their seats for lunch. Psyche walked outside of the cafeteria and Delic looked over curious at what he was doing so he fallowed. He found the young raven haired boy sitting underneath a large oak tree. "What are you doing here?" Delic said puzzled wondering why Psyche wasn't inside sitting at a table. "Oh whenever I sit inside people throw stuff at me," Psyche said popping a small candy into his mouth. Delic looked at Psyche wondering why on earth would people do that. "Can I sit with you?" Delic asked messing with the brown paper bag that held his lunch. "Yeah!" Psyche exclaimed and smiled patting the ground next to him.

And so their friendship began.


End file.
